Happily Ever After
by scarlet sapph
Summary: “Aren’t we supposed to share a deep, passionate, clichéd kiss?” (Jonda songfic to Seether's Take Me Away)


---  
  
Another Jonda one-shot from me . This one probably won't be as good...But you decide! The song, 'Take Me Away' is by Seether.  
  
This is dedicated to Shadow Luv and Amieva . I don't know why...Just because I said so!

**Song **(Document Manager is worthless so it has to be like this, otherwise, it comes out all jumbled up, sorry)

_Flashback_  
  
**---  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
---**  
  
Wanda's chest extended in a mix between a deep breath and a sigh. She brought her leg up and crossed it over the other knee. It was snowing outside. The whole yard was covered in a thin blanket of snow. The many trees had lost their leaves. Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro, Tabby and even Remy were having a snowball fight. Fred was winning. It wasn't like them. But something about this time of year...It brought out the beauty in everyone. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Wanda wanted to be like that. She wanted to share moments of pure bliss with someone. Her sapphire eyes looked down at the windowsill.  
  
Wanda knew she was alone.  
  
**As beautiful as fire against the evening sky...****You fuel the lost desire- I no longer wanna die...Take me by the hand and see beyond the lies...Strip away the fences - leave me needing, leave me blind...I know you're so solo, but I can't...**  
  
_"But...John! Where are you gonna go?" Wanda was having a hard time pretending not to care.  
  
John paused, taking a small break from throwing clothes into a suitcase, to look up at Wanda. "I don't know, luv."  
  
Wanda watched as he turned away from her and continued packing. Her eyes showed obvious signs of tears, and her face was twisted into a painful expression.  
  
"How can you just leave like this?" she asked him weakly.  
  
John sighed, not bothering to look up at her. "I can't stay here...I just need ta get away for a while."  
  
He stuffed the last article of clothing into the suitcase and slammed it shut. Wanda jumped at the sound, and John looked up at her apologetically. He then turned away from her and grabbed a small paper sack off the dresser. John opened the sack and peered in. He reached into it and moved his hand around a bit before finally taking a small, scarlet lighter out.  
  
John looked up to Wanda and walked towards her. He took her hands in his, and Wanda felt the cold smooth of the lighter in her hands. John let go of her hands and turned back to his suitcase. Wanda tore her eyes away from him and looked down. She opened her hands and gasped at what she saw.  
  
There, on the scarlet colored lighter, were the words, 'To My Scarlet Witch'. She looked up at John, her eyes wide_.  
  
**Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control...Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all...**  
  
Wanda rested her head in her hands, the images of that night still fresh in her mind. That was about six months ago. John and Remy had come to the boarding house a year ago, after Apocalypse had been defeated. From then on, it had basically been a hotel for Remy and Tabby. John stayed the longest. At the moment, Remy was the first to come back and then Tabby had showed up. The last member had yet to make an appearance, though.  
  
Wanda's sapphire eyes turned to look out the window. Remy and Lance were at each other's throats. Fred and Todd were showing no mercy against Pietro and Tabby, who were losing miserably. They were too busy checking each other out. Wanda smirked at that. If no one else noticed their feelings, she did. It was almost as obvious as Rogue and Remy.  
  
Tabby and Pietro had each other. Remy and Rogue had each other. And John had Wanda. She didn't know if he knew it, but he did.  
  
**Relieved of all the pain you let me see again...Delivered from my shame now and I am lost for what to say...Cleansed and pure and weak, I suffer when I dream...I need to find a purpose- I need to feel you needing me...I know you're so solo, but I can't...**  
  
"_Like it?" John asked, looking up at her, a light blush spread across his face.  
  
Wanda paused for a second. She loved it. "Yea...John, I love it!"  
  
"That was the first lighter I ever owned. I just colored it to suit you." The pyromaniac said, stuffing the paper sack in his biggest pocket.  
  
"Thank you..." Wanda chuckled inside at his emotional attachment to a lighter.  
  
John smiled softly at her, picking up the suitcase by the handle. "Anything for you, luv."  
  
"Don't go John...Whatever it is..." Wanda started, but was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Don't cry, Wanda." John said in a weak voice, walking over to her.  
  
Wanda shook her head gently and looked down. John felt his eyes swell up. If she cried, he wouldn't be able to take it. John brought his free hand up to her chin and gently lifted her chin to look at him. John could see pain and tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
John slowly leaned forward, and Wanda tilted her head up slightly. Their lips were pressed firmly together. John could have sworn he heard music start to mysteriously play. After a moment, they pulled away at the same time. Wanda lowered her head, resting her forehead on his, not bothering to open her eyes. John squeezed his eyes shut. He was afraid that if he opened them, he would loose control._  
  
**Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control...Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all...**  
  
It was so cliché. And she knew it. It was like one of the novels John wrote. Girl and boy meet, girl and boy fall in love, girl and boy deny their feelings for each other, boy leaves and the girl is left broken hearted, boy comes back, boy and girl live happily ever after. Too bad happily ever after never came.  
  
Wanda's eyes were closed as she whispered along to the song playing on her stereo. Her voice was just above a whimper, and she hated feeling so weak. She didn't know where he was, or when he was coming back. But Wanda knew she needed him back, before she lost it all.  
  
**Pure and weak, I suffer when I dream...Cleansed of me, I suffer when I dream...Because I want you to stay, you take away the pain...I want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane...  
**  
_Finally, John took a deep breath and took a step back from Wanda. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Please John...Don't leave..." she whimpered.  
  
John tore his eyes from hers and looked down. "I'll be back, luv. I promise."  
  
The pyromaniac, without looking up at her, made his way to the door.  
  
"John?" he turned at the sound of her broken voice.  
  
"Yes, luv?" he asked.  
  
Wanda forced a soft smile and looked up and over at him. "I'll take good care of 'er." She said, holing up the lighter.  
  
John smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
Wanda watched him disappear from her life. She looked down to the lighter in her hands. With a faint 'boom', the front door closed. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut, and just fiddled with the lighter in her hands.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, hoping he could somehow hear her._  
  
**Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control...Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all...**  
  
Wanda was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt heat around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see little fire hearts floating around her head. She paused for a second, then quickly realized...  
  
"'Ey, luv."  
  
Wanda turned to the doorway, where John was leaning against the frame. He smiled softly at her, but all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him. After a moment, she jumped up and threw herself on him. John caught her, his hands on her waist, and stumbled backwards. Wanda wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while John moved his hands from her waist to wrap around her back.  
  
"Didja take good care of my Sheila?" he asked her after a moment.  
  
Wanda pulled away from him, her hands still on his shoulders, and nodded. John moved his hands down to her waist and smiled softly as Wanda reached into her pocket. She took out the lighter and held it out in her palm. John put his hands over it on hers.  
  
"It's yours." He told her.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again, John." Wanda playfully warned.  
  
"Never again, luv." He answered. "Forgive me?"  
  
Wanda smiled softly. "I love you, John."  
  
John smiled back and leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Love you too, Wanda."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to share a deep, passionate, clichéd kiss?" Wanda grinned.  
  
"That's the way it ends, luv." John smiled back and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
**I want you to stay- you take away the pain...I want you to stay- I need you here to keep me sane.**

---

I don't think this is as good as 'We're Gonna Be Ok'. Sorry it wasn't a lemon...if thats what you expected. I don't think I can ever write a Jonda lemon . Please reivew, and no, there won't be another chapter. This was a one-shot. I have other stories to work on. Oh, and theres a wallpaper that goes to this on my site...Oh yea, self promotion.


End file.
